1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for detachably mounting a component onto a printed circuit board (PCB) and is particularly concerned with applications where space is limited.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many conventional methods of electrically connecting components to PCBs. For example, in a mobile telephone, a SIM (subscriber identity module) is electrically connected to the PCB. The SIM is a card type memory in which various information about the subscriber is memorized. To connect the SIM to the PCB, the conventional mobile telephone has a holder which holds the SIM, and the SIM is inserted in the holder and is electrically connected to the PCB. It is desirable to make the thickness of the mobile telephone thin so as to become convenient to carry the mobile telephone.
However, conventional mobile telephone requires the thickness for the holder. Therefore, the holder hinders from making the thickness of the mobile telephone thin.